Growing Leaving, and Deciding: Four Months In
by Shadow's Fallen Wing
Summary: This is the sequel to Growing, Leaving, and Deciding. Kitty has been at college for four months, alone, she now truly understands the Professor's reasons for sending them away...


"_italics" Past_

_**Bolded italics –subconscious thought**_

* * *

Four months. That's how long I have been away from the institute, although, it doesn't feel like four… In some ways I think I have been here for only a few days, only a few days ago I said good bye to the Professor, to Storm, to Kurt, to all of them…

In other ways though it feels like I have been here forever, and I don't like that feeling.

I'm only an hour flight from the institute and yet it feels like a lifetime away. I haven't been there once in the last four months, I haven't been away from school in the last four months to be honest.

I understand now why the Professor wants us to go to school regardless. I know that no matter the hardships you will end up stronger because of leaving. However, I still am angry at him for making us do it.

_"You must attend a four year university and graduate from it before you make any final decisions. That includes the decision to come back and teach new recruits. I know it will be hard, but I would also like it if you all chose colleges away from each other. You both have lived here for four years, you've grown up together, I think it would be best if you grow up apart as well. Please understand you are not the first ones I have told this too, Scott and Jean got this exact same speech three years ago, as did Rogue the two years following, as will Bobby next year. They have managed to survive and so will you…"_

Kurt and I knew it was coming, we remember well the day that the professor had told Jean and Scott that message, it wasn't all that pleasant. But, they followed his instructions and currently are attending colleges around the country.

Scott is currently a senior at Hawaii Pacific University majoring in English.

Jean is also a senior at John Hopkins University, in Maryland, studying psychology.

Rogue, a sophomore, is at New York University majoring in History and Literature.

Kurt is a freshman at some German college, University of Marburg I think, learning about sociology.

Myself…I am also a freshman…at Saint Joseph's College in Maine, studying political science and human resource management.

Are lives were so different now.

Yet oddly similar…

When I lived at the institute we were all the same. All mutants. We knew about our backgrounds, our powers, our strengths, our weaknesses, our families… Here the only thing everyone knows is that I am Kitty Pride, one of the Mutants the was "trained" at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, that I along with a good a handful of other mutants were on the news when the discovery of the x-gene first occurred…Daily I am reminded.

In class others look at me differently.

When I answer a question they scoff.

Here I am alone.

Because of my powers I am not allowed to take my exams at the same time as everyone else, even though MY POWERS couldn't help me on any test, I have to go into the office of my professor and take the test in front of him as he watches.

I can't use the rec center or be involved in any of the sporting teams; I can't run for office or volunteer…

I can't, I can't, I can't…

They fear me…

**_They fear us…_**

They ban me…

**_They ban us…_**

And they exclude me…

**_And they exclude us…_**

So far I have great grades; after all I study all the time. When classes end, I head back to my room and read, write, study, until I go to bed to start it all over again.

This is a test. One that only "my kind", only known mutants will truly understand. I can't wait for the holidays when I can see Kurt and the others and talk about the hardships…

**_Cry about the hardships…_**

This test must be past if we are ever going to have a place in the world…

So yes I understand that the professor wanted us to feel this, know this, change this… We are working toward that, I am working toward that.

I may have fallen…

Through the past to get here, but I will climb right back up.

That is a promise.

"The greatest glory in living lies not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall…" 

* * *

AN: This is a sequel to the story Growing, Leaving, and Deciding


End file.
